Narebo
|Race = Human |Age = 20 (X784) 27 (X791) |Status = Active |Affiliation = |Magic = Seith Magic (Animal Possession) |Love Interest = Request Board |Image Gallery = }} Narebo (Nab x Request Board) is about the constant situations Fairy Tail Mage, Nab Lasaro is beside the request board. About Nab and Request Board Nab Lasaro Nab Lasaro (ナブ・ラサロ Nabu Rasaro) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Nab was initially portrayed as an extremely tall, heavily muscular and massive young man, towering over most of his guild mates. His straight dark hair was styled in a bob cut, with a light-colored band circling it near the top, and two curved bangs emerging from under it, framing the upper part of his face, which has a somewhat rectangular shape. Nab has prominent thick lips, and a pair of wide, horizontal white stripes, each covering one of his cheeks, somehow reminiscent of tribal war paint. His right shoulder is adorned by a white tattoo consisting of several circles, with a larger one in the center being surrounded by smaller ones, in a shape resembling a stylized sun. The years that passed after the Tenrou Island events, however, seem to have taken their toll on him, as after the 7-years time skip he is shown with a prominent belly, having gotten visibly fat, and possibly having lost muscle mass. Other than that, his hair, while retaining the same haircut, has grown longer, almost reaching down to his shoulders, and now he also sports a thin beard around his mouth. Nab always adds a somehow tribal look to his clothing. His first attire was somewhat reminiscent of that worn by fictional Norse warriors: it consisted of a dark, open vest, with its edges decorated by green and red triangles, and a fur loincloth held up by a belt adorned by many rings. His forearms and lower legs were covered in armor plates held up by ropes, and he also carried around a number of small, round skulls on his person, with many of them held together by cords, circling both his neck and waist. After the time skip, Nab’s attire is more reminiscent of that of an ancient Native American, with its most prominent feature being a light red cape tied in a knot on the front. His fur loincloth has been replaced by one made of dark cloth, with a lighter part hanging over it and a belt divided in round squares around the waist. Nab also seems to have his forearms and calves wrapped up in bandages, and he has added a large, roundish red feather to the right side of the band circling his head. He retains the necklace of skulls around his neck, over his cape. Not much is known about Nab Lasaro, except the fact that he seems to hang around the request board often, even though he doesn't get many jobs or missions to do. The reason why he hangs around it all the time is that he's looking for a "special job" that only he can do. Due to this, he shouts at Natsu whenever he destroys the request board. When Lucy asks him to go on a mission with her, he states that he prefers solo missions. His habit for not taking jobs led him to being scolded by Erza, Warren and Max and also led to financial troubles of Fairy Tail during the seven-year timeskip. Request Board Request Board (リクエスト・ボード Rikuesuto Bōdo) is a display board where wizards that belong to the guild can choose whatever jobs they like from the requests that are posted for a commission. Relationship While this relationship between Nab and the Request Board is out of the ordinary, fans of the anime and manga support this inhuman couple because of constant situation wherein Nab is scene hanging around the request board, even though he doesn't get many jobs or missions to do. Nab continuous to look for a "special job" that only he can do and often shouts at Natsu whenever he destroys the request board.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, CoverFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 29 Synopsis Macao Arc When Natsu Dragneel returns to the guild, he immediately kicks Krov in the face and an all-out guild battle erupts, with Nab soon joining in. However, the battle stops when the Master arrives. Nab later positions himself in front of the request board and gets annoyed when Natsu punches it. Lullaby Arc While Nab is hanging around inside the guild with his fellow guildmates, Erza Scarlet returns from a mission, enters through the door and causes everyone in the guild (except Mirajane) to be terrified. The female Mage soon begins to scold some members, including Nab, who is always in front of the request board without picking a job. Key of the Starry Sky Arc In the guild, Nab is listening to an angry Natsu who complains about being kicked out of Lucy's apartment. Nab then hangs around the Request Board until Natsu and Gray anger him, making him join the guild brawl too. Fighting Festival Arc Nab is first seen near the notice board asking Lucy why she wants to take a job by herself, although when she asks him to complete a mission with her, he rejects her as he prefers to do the missions(that is if he does one) alone. References Category:Narebo Category:Related Pages